redfactionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Queen
The Queen is the leader of The Plague serving as the main antagonist in Red Faction: Armageddon. Description The Queen is described by the Marauder Archivist as the matriarch of the other aliens. She differs greatly in terms of physical appearance; her offspring closely resemble grasshoppers but she is a centipede-like creature with a crested head and a larger overall body size. She is enormous with the visible parts of her body being at least twice the size of a Behemoth or even larger. The unseen portions of her body are likely even bigger due to the fact that her tentacles erupt from the ground across Mars. She is known to be able to withstand immense heat as the bottom half of her body in submerged in magma and she is physically able to eject a stream of white-hot magma as a ranged weapon. Gameplay The fight between Mason and the Queen takes place in her chamber, with Mason on a large, crescent-shaped platform and the queen coming out of a pit in front of him. The fight takes place in steps, as shown below: At the start of the fight, the Queen will be in her hole, swaying from side to side while Mason asks S.A.M how to kill her (don't bother shooting her at this stage, as none of her weak spots are visible and her exoskeleton is too strong for any of your weapons). #After Mason has consulted S.A.M, the fight will begin. The Queen will rear back and fire a stream of lava at you. To avoid getting caught in the blast, hide behind the two pillars on the platform. While she is using the attack, three weak points will be revealed. One is a hole on her chest and the other two are tubes on either side of her head. These will glow purple while she is attacking and you must destroy them quickly, for they close up when she is not attacking. Destroying them will cause her to scream in pain while also dropping her health and stopping the deadly stream of lava. #Once you have destroyed these weak spots, the Queen will summon a pack of ravagers to assist her. They will stay on the far sides of the platform, attacking you all the while. The Queen is the real threat, as she swaps her lava vomit for a plasma beam, which can shave off a large portion of your health within just a few seconds of exposure. Before she uses the beam, she will dive down into her pit and hide there for a few moments. She will then burst up from her pit and fire her laser in a beam, slowly swinging it towards you if she didn't hit you with the initial blast (although she moves slowly, the beam is quite large, so you can still be damaged if the it is close enough). While she is using the beam, four horns will appear on the top of her head. These horns will glow purple, like the three weak spots from earlier on. Destroy the horns to stop her attack and damage her. Once all four have been destroyed, she will scream in agony and will retreat into her hole, presumably dead. #Her second to last appearance is when her tentacles erupt all over Mars, showering the plague all over the planet and more importantly, the Terraformer. Her final appearance is when her tentacles wrap around the core of the Terraformer in an attempt to stop Darius Mason from powering it up and killing her species. She then sends hordes of Ravagers and Beserkers to destroy the core in last-ditch attempt to save her herself and her children. #Despite this, she fails and her entire species is killed when the Terraformer starts to convert the atmosphere with gases that are toxic to her kind. Her fate is ultimately unknown, she probably retreated into even deeper underground to avoid the surface air that claimed so many of her children. Trivia *Her head bears a resemblance to 'Destoroyah' a monster and the ultimate foe of Godzilla, that was created by the Oxygen Destroyer to detonated in order to kill Godzilla. *In the entire franchise she is the second boss who isn't human (first being Giant Worm). Gallery 20190416183202_1.jpg|Queen Tentacles background profile in loading screen. Lower part of the body.jpg|The Lower part of the Body. Middle part of the body.jpg|Middle part of the body. Upper part of the body.jpg|Upper part of the body. Queen Attack #1.jpg|The Queen spilling out hot lava from its mouth. Queen Attack 2.jpg|The Queen firing her laser from its mouth. ---- Category:Bosses